Before I Hated You
by Dramatic Clovers
Summary: Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were friends before they were enemies. They were rather close friends, in fact... slash, GG/SS


_Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were friends before they were enemies. They were rather close friends, in fact... slash, GG/SS_

_Finally I've made another! It's like, the middle of the night, and inspiration just suddenly struck! XD It's nothing like the first. Not one bit, really. You'll like it anyways! Thanks for reading!_

Before I Hated You

_Chapter One_** The Mother's Gift **

_"I just want to try something..." Salazar whispered, leaning into Godric's face, pressing his lips softly against the other boy's red ones._

"Checkmate." Salazar was startled out of his thoughts by Rowena's word and looked down to find that she had indeed won the game. Salazar's face scrunched up in anger at the smirk on Rowena's face. The girl thought it made her look lady like, but he thought it made her look like the witch she was.

Salazar growled in frustration and threw the game to the floor, bashing the pieces to bits and the marble board in half. Rowena screamed in horror. "You broke my game, ass!" She screamed, pulling out her wand and waving it, making the pieces repair once more. Salazar stomped on them.

"You cheated!" Salazar accused.

"I did not! Just because you were busy day dreaming about kissing Godric-"

"Shut up, shut up shut up!" Salazar screamed, turning away from her. "Stupid game." He grumbled, storming across the room to look at the book shelf. Rowena glared at his back as she repaired the game once more and sat everything back up on the table.

"You two are so rude to each other. Like siblings." Hegla said from across the room. She was curled up on a love seat with a batch of young kittens sleeping on her lap. A book was in her hands, but she had taken her eyes off it and put them on the other two people in the room.

"She may look like my sister, but she lacks the purity of one." He spat and Hegla gasped.

"Watch your mouth, Salazar!" She hissed.

It was then that a woman walked into the room and looked around at them all. The children turned to her politely and she smiled, getting smiles back from them in return. "Hello dears. I have some news for you." She said cheerfully. "Godric's mother is going to come visit him for dinner!" She cried, clasping her hands together. The girls looked at each other uncertainly and Salazar's mouth dropped in horror.

"What? Is she going to take him away?" Salazar demanded.

"No dear! Nothing like that! She's just going to visit. See how her son is doing." Gretchen said, trying to calm the boy down. She knew he was close to Godric. "I would never let anyone take any of my children away."

Gretchen had come about her children rather strangely. Helga was her biological daughter, as was her young son Hugo.

Rowena Ravenclaw had been born of muggle parents, who shipped her off as soon as they realized what she was, and never wanted to see her again. Rowena had been a child, only five, and was devastated to lose them, and quickly became attached to Gretchen, and Gretchen attached to her.

Salazar had been a bit different. His parents were both killed rather mysteriously, leaving a boy of six all alone. They had both been magical, and had instilled many beliefs in Salazar that only people of pure blood were worthy of his attention. This caused some minor conflicts, but Gretchen hoped to get it out of him before he became an adult.

Godric's story was pretty sad. His father had been stabbed to death, and Gretchen was pretty sure it was the mother who had done it, after she found out her husband was a wizard. Gretchen had been able to persuade her to give Godric over to her, and she had never liked the woman. Unfortunately, Gretchen couldn't find a reason to keep her away from the boy, as she had no proof of anything.

Gretchen was well attached to her family. They ranged in age, Hegla at 16, Salazar at 14, Rowena at 13, and Godric at 12, but soon to be 13. Little Hugo was only five.

"Now, put the kittens away and go wash up and change for dinner. I want your best manners!" She glared at Rowena and Salazar extra long. "Go on."

Oooo0000oooO

"So your mom is coming, huh?" Salazar said as he walked into his and Godric's room. Godric looked up from where he stood in front of the wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear.

"Yeah..." Godric sighed and Salazar walked up behind him, hugging the small red head tightly.

"It's okay, I'll be here to help you get through it." Salazar whispered in his ear. "I love you, Godric." He spun the younger boy around and kissed him softly. "Now lets get dressed and try to impress the awful woman, huh?" He smiled and Godric nodded.

Ooo0000oooO

Salazar had noticed Godric first.

True, when the boy was younger he was pretty ugly, and Salazar never thought much of him besides a close friend. And then he left the house for several months with his adoptive father, Hugo Sr., and returned to a rather beautifully transformed Godric, who had been hit by puberty and had changed into a butterfly just like that. Salazar had looked like someone punched him in the stomach as Godric came running towards him, the sun shining on his glossy red hair.

Salazar had hinted over and over again that he liked Godric, but it was only when, a couple months ago, Salazar decided to go ahead and kiss the boy; that he got Godric's attention. And after that they did nothing but kiss. Every night Godric would crawl into Salazar's bed and they would kiss for hours before they fell asleep, and every morning Godric would go to his own bed before Gretchen came in to wake them.

It was nice, whatever it was that they had, and Salazar wasn't going to let Godric's abandoning mother have what she gave up.

She was pretty, like Godric, Salazar thought. But Godric looked better. She always had a strange gleam in her eye that set everyone, even little Hugo Jr., on edge.

"Dear, I have something for you." Mrs. Gryffindor said when dinner was over. Godric had been nervously sitting next to her, still shaken from the hug she had given him when she first walked into the house. Godric turned to her, prepared for another hug, but instead she laid a hat in his hands. "A nice well made hat. I thought you would like it." She smiled as Godric picked up the hat and placed it on top of his head.

Salazar forced himself not to laugh. It looked silly on Godric, with the long point and wide brim. It was a horrible color of green, and slipped down past his ears. Salazar hoped he didn't take to wearing it a lot.

"What do you say, Godric?" Gretchen said, her voice like a crack of a whip.

"Thank you, mother." Godric said quickly and the woman smiled fakely, patting her son on the shoulder.

Oooo0000oooO

Much to Salazar's sadness, the awful woman kept coming back. She appeared for her son's birthday and other occasions and brought him gifts, but Godric never liked them as much as he did the hat. Despite Salazar calling it ugly often, Godric still wore it, and soon it had to be patched up by Gretchen and it turned from green to brown, but still Godric wore the damned thing.

It was three seasons later, in the summer, when Godric and Salazar found themselves out in the near by forest, locked in a hot embrace while the girls were many feet away, talking to each other and ignoring the boys as best as they could.

Helga had finally alerted her mother to the boys relationship, fearing they'd do something wrong. Hugo Sr. had given them a nervous, embarrassing talk that Gretchen refused to give the girls details on. "It's something men tell other men. Girls learn from their husbands." She'd said, dismissing their curiosity. Much to Hegla and Rowena's annoyance, the boys refused to tell them anything, saying it was a 'man secret'.

"Salazar, no." Godric pulling the other boys hand out of his pants and glared. Salazar was a year and a half older then Godric, and so was his libido. Hugo had explained to them that they were far to young to do anything with each other or with any female, and should stick to kissing. Salazar didn't like that at all.

"Stop thinking about what that stupid muggle said-"

"I'm half muggle, you know!" Godric hissed.

"But you're not a muggle." Salazar said and leaned down, kissing him again. "Why won't you let me? You do it yourself all the time. I can hear you." He smiled and Godric blushed.

"So do you! Shush up, I'm not going to do things like that yet, so just stop." He sat up and Salazar sighed, standing with the other boy. They brushed themselves off then walked over to the girls. "What are you two going on about?" Salazar asked loudly.

"Girl things." Helga said mysteriously and smirked at them. Godric rolled his eyes and Salazar snorted.

"Sounds boring." Salazar said, sitting down next to Godric on a tree stump. "Let's play a game."

"We're getting to old for games." Helga said.

"Oh come on, it's fun. Let's play...school."

"School? Like the things the rich muggles go to to learn about mathematics and english and such?" Godric said.

"Yeah, but not that kinda stuff. Our kind of stuff. Magic stuff." He pulled out his wand. "We all learned together, like in a school, you know. So we should play school. Helga will be the teacher, because she's the oldest."

"Well alright." Helga sighed, putting away the romance novel she had been reading.

And so the children played school, and Hegla actually did teach them all some spells they hadn't learned yet. And that's what sparked the idea between them all. They could have a school for magical people to come and learn. Gretchen often told them all how brilliant they were, so why not become teachers? As the children got older, they began to plan their school, what they would teach, who they would teach, and how the school would be run.

The children grew up to be young adults, and soon they were ready to make their dream come true.

But first, they had to find a place for the school to be.

"It has to be away from muggles." Helga said as they all packed up, ready to leave the house. Hugo stood in the door way, sulking as he watched his older siblings getting ready for their big adventure. "Some place they won't be able to find easily...and we'll have to put protective spells on it to keep them away."

"My thoughts exactly." Salazar said, leaning against the wall next to his packed things. Godric flashed him and look then shook his head.

"I think we'll find somewhere." Godric said. "We just need to decide what country it will be in."

"Why not here in England?" Salazar said.

"Don't be silly. It can't be here! There are to many people." Rowena said, shaking her head.

"But that's where most of the students will come from." Godric pointed out, quick to defend Salazar.

"We'll find a way to bring them from here to the school, then. A magical way." Hegla said, tapping her chin.

"Floo powder? A portkey?" Rowena said.

"A big broom." Salazar offered.

"No, that's to obvious...we'll think of something. Nevermind, we have a boat to catch now." Hegla said, picking up one of her smaller bags. The boys grabbed their own and the girls bigger ones and the four of them, plus a sulky and silent Hugo walked down the stairs and into the front room.

"Mother?" Hegla called. Gretchen came in and smiled at them all. There was a bit more gray in her golden hair, but she still looked good.

"My babies all getting ready to leave...you'll have to write, darlings." She said fondly. "Do be good and don't forget your family." She patted Hugo's head. "Maybe he can came learn from you." She said.

"Yes, hopefully he will." Hegla said, making her younger brother smile at the idea of leaving the house as well. Everyone hugged and kissed Gretchen and then they were gone, off to find their way.

"Good luck, babies." Gretchen whispered.

Oooo000oooO

"I love it. This was a great idea, Rowena." Godric said, biting into an apple as he looked around the place for their new school. "Right there in front of those mountains would be perfect. A grand school for children to come learn."

"A castle!" Hegla declared happily. She was leaning against her horse, patting it gently.

"A castle?" Salazar questioned dryly, stealing Godric's apple and biting into it. "That's a bit much."

"Well I wouldn't expect children to learn magic in anything less!" Hegla said, rolling her eyes. "Come on, we need to get back to that little town down the way and start ordering supplies. Building a castle takes stone!" She turned and began to get back on her horse.

Godric turned to Salazar and smiled. "Don't you worry we're to young to teach children?" He asked his lover, taking the man's hand. Lover was a light term, as Salazar had yet to be given permission to make love to Godric.

"I think we're capable." Salazar said, kissing him quickly before getting up on the horse, pulling Godric on in front of him. Godric leaned back into the dark haired man and sighed, pushing his battered hat down a bit to hide his eyes. He hated being the youngest among them sometimes. He always felt uncertain because of his age. He was only seventeen, while Helga was already 20, and should be thinking about a husband. But it was obvious that she and Rowena both were unconcerned at the moment about the state of their wedding ring-less fingers.

Godric's hand was less bare, though. Salazar had given him a ring, promising a real marriage once the school was built. It was a simple silver band. Salazar was rather well off from his parents, and loved to give Godric gifts. For some reason the boy never wore the expensive, much more attractive hats Salazar bought him. He was so attached to that ratty thing.

"Off to town." Rowena said, and they made their way back to Hogsmade.

_Yeah, a bit of history, some kiddy love, and a story about the Sorting Hat I made up. Fun fun! Review, people!_


End file.
